Suéltame
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur comienza a tomarse las cosas enserio teniéndola asustada debajo de su figura. Emily le mira suplicando que no se atreva, no está preparada. "Suéltame." "No quiero." *UKxUSA!Fem*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Arthur soberbio, posesivo y resentido. Esas caracterizas en el inglés son peligrosas.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA!Fem 8D

.

* * *

**Suéltame**

.

La tensión del ambiente se siente al solo respirar con debilidad, y está tibio. Caluroso. El aire entre sus oídos es frío, pero cambia rápidamente. Las cosas cambian de un segundo a otro ante la verde mirada marcada de venganza. Es imposible que sea tan resentido. Tanto que sus manos, sus muñecas son afirmadas sin mucha fuerza, pero bien sujetadas sobre la cama, arriba de su cabellera rubia. Arthur comienza a tomarse las cosas enserio teniéndola asustada debajo de su figura. Emily le mira suplicando que no se atreva, no está preparada, por lo menos no ahora, y él sonríe autosuficiente. ¿No quería esto? Ella comenzó primero en poner las manos en su cuerpo, ahora es su turno.

―Arthur…no lo hagas. ―la presión del cuerpo del británico le impide moverse.

― ¿No querías jugar? ―este mantiene la sonrisa pegada como ni nadie ni nada se la pudiera borrar, en realidad, no se le quitará con nada mientras mantenga su posición sobre ella, teniendo el poder, afirmándole las manos, teniéndola completamente sin salida.

―No puedes ser tan…maldito. ―frunce el ceño con disgusto. Lo desconoce. No haya el Arthur dulce que conoce. Es otro que solamente desea hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

― ¿Maldito? No, yo no soy un maldito ―corrige acomodando una pierna entremedio –cerca– de la zona de la menor―. Si lo fuera, te trataría peor que tenerte de esta manera.

―Tch ―el casqueo de la lengua deja en claro que sí lo está haciendo. Le duele las manos, y exige:―. Suéltame.

―No quiero. ―crea movimientos estrepitosos sobre la cama, haciendo su silueta hacia adelante, solo un poco, a la altura del rostro nervioso mezclado con desafiante expresión para que la deje libre de una puta vez. Es maravilloso para la vista de Arthur.

―Suéltame. ―otra vez sabiendo que le quedan pocos segundos al ver la mano inglesa deslizarse por sus ropas, específicamente en los bordes de la cintura.

―No. ―con anticipación le afirma las dos manos con una sola, presionadas perfectamente, mientras que la otra hace el trabajo que necesita hacer dando temor a Emily.

―Por favor…Arthur…no te atrevas… ―la voz ya le comienza hacer baja y diminuta. ¿Acaso no entiende? No quiere, y…de cierta manera ella inició todo pero como un juego, no es para que se lo tome siendo tan resentido― Recuerda que…

― ¿Y eso me importa? ―suena bastante frío― Ya me olvidé de eso cuando llegamos a esto.

―A-Arthur…no… ¡No! ¡No quiero! ―la norteamericana grita desesperada removiendo el cuerpo de un lado para otro sin poder soltarse de las garras del rubio, intentando patalear sin lograrlo, ya que las suyas yacen sujetadas por las contrarias. Y se asusta más, mucho más de lo que se encuentra al sentir la piel de su abdomen ser tocada por la mano del mayor, estremeciéndola por completo. Alza la mirada a los ojos esmeralda quienes la observan con deleite― ¡Ayuda~!

¿Acaso cree que alguien vendrá por ella? Que equivocada está. Arthur ríe para sus adentro pero sonriendo de lado de forma maliciosa. Y presiona los dedos en el abdomen. Dulce venganza. Le hace cosquillas.

― ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ¡De-ten-jajajajajaja~! ―la estadounidense no aguanta, no puede retener las sensaciones en su vientre provocando risas fuertes inundando el cuarto al punto de lagrimear, aunque esos dedos le duelen― ¡Detente! ¡Por…! ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ―pide frenarlo sin buen resultado. El mayor se encuentra concentrado en la venganza. Tiene que hacer algo o morirá muerta de la risa y no es literalmente hablando― ¡Ya~! ―grita bastante exigente y subida de tono, quitándose a Arthur de encima, apegándose a la pared y a limpiarse los ojos.

Arthur se sienta de piernas cruzadas observándola como se examina el abdomen.

―Me dolió…tus cosquillas me dolieron ―se hace algunas caricias y luego levanta la mirada―. ¿Qué tienes en los dedos? ¿Cemento? Mi pobre pancita.

―Tú comenzaste. ―dice enseguida haciendo un deje de bufeo, corriendo la mirada. Y que recuerde que ella fue la que comenzó todo el asunto de hacerse cosquillas. Aunque…tal vez se le pasó la mano, le hizo muy fuerte.

― ¡Mira! ¡Me dejaste rojo! ―continúa reclamando pareciendo lo más sensible del mundo levantando la camiseta para que vea las horribles marcas, y se cruza de brazos― No tienes consideración con una dama.

―Claro que la tengo.

―Oh sí. Claro. Guardado en el calabozo.

―Ya comprendo ―creyendo que comprende, jala el brazo de la americana, posándose nuevamente arriba―. ¿Quieres saber que puedo ser considerado con una dama? ¿Eh, Emily?

―Uhm~. No. Tengo algo mejor ―ríe entre dientes teniendo una buena idea. Agarra la tela del pecho del joven y cambian de posición. Ahora es Emily arriba―. ¿Quieres saber que una dama también puede ser considerada con un caballero? ¿Eh, Arthur? ―y para colmo suena ganadora y…se acomoda siendo totalmente apropósito cerca del ombligo del ojiverde, este se tensa.

―…Bá-Bájate o no respondo. ―amenaza medio sonrojado cuando siente un leve roce en su parte baja sabiendo que fue intencionado.

―Entonces no respondas.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Creían que la iba a violar? Mal pensadas xD. Se me ocurrió mientras escribía el UKxUSA shota [ni siquiera he llegado al lemon 8D], no sé cuál es la relación entre los fic's. Pero…no creo que Arthur llegue a violarla…o tal vez sí…depende, o al revés, Emily se lo viola xD

Y eso po'.

Debo terminar todo lo que tengo en mente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
